


More Than Perfect

by Snooky_innit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooky_innit/pseuds/Snooky_innit
Summary: Just a soft and sweet story that I wrote a while back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	More Than Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Wibur is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns.

“Daaaaad!!”

Phil sighs when he hears his youngest son, Tommy, whining from the backseat. He glances in the rear view mirror, unable to help the soft smile that slips onto his face when he sees all of his kids; Wilbur playing on their phone, Techno reading a book, and Tommy playing with a toy car on the armrest of his car seat, which both of his siblings are leaning on. 

Turning the radio down, Phil brings the car to a stop at the traffic lights, turning in his seat to look at Tommy. “Yes kiddo?” he asks, watching the four year old lift his gaze from his toy, his heart melting at the smile on the blonde’s face. 

“M’donalds!!” Tommy squeals, his loud high pitched voice causing his older sibling, Wilbur, to lift their head from their phone. “M’donalds! M’donalds!!” It’s only moments later that, catching onto what their younger brother is doing, Wilbur joins in the chanting, reaching over and tapping Techno to get his attention; motioning for him to join in too.

“Alright, alright! Calm down, kiddos, we can get Mcdonalds,” Phil laughs, turning the car around at the next option and soon pulling into the drive through with a smile. Hey, his kids had been good, they deserved the treat. He motions for his kids to quieten down as he pulls up to order, rolling down his window as they finally fall silent. 

Techno, having gone back to his book, and Tommy, having gone back to playing with his toys, don’t notice the bright smile that suddenly lights up Wilbur’s face as the car pulls up to the last window. The person passing them their food, Wilbur notices, has a pride pin, more specifically the non-binary pride pin, on the front of their uniform. They smile brightly, even more so when the person looks at them and smiles back. 

Getting an idea, Wilbur quickly digs through their bag and pulls out one of their home made bracelets, which is designed with the non-binary flag colors and a small heart charm on it. Wriggling over both of their brothers, they quickly wind Techno’s window down and hold the bracelet out to the worker; their own bracelet, which is the same except with a guitar charm, hanging from their wrist. 

Techno grunts and lifts his gaze, smiling and rolling his eyes fondly when he sees what his sibling is doing. He doesn’t say anything, just smiles softly as he makes eye contact with Phil in the rear view mirror before returning to his book happily. He’s proud of his sibling for being so confident in their gender identity, and he loves that they’re so happy to show off their pride; and he finds it adorable how excited they get to meet others with the same identity. 

“Wilbur, I need you to sit down so I can drive, kiddo, people are waiting,” Phil says with a soft laugh, watching as Wilbur quickly moves back to their seat and puts their seatbelt back on. He smiles to himself when he sees the worker slip the bracelet over their wrist and wave to Wilbur, who waves back happily and excitedly. 

“I’m proud of you, you know that, Wil?”

Wilbur looks up from closing their bag when they hear their dad’s voice, smiling shyly at his words and twirling a strand of their long hair through their fingers. “I know dad,” they laugh softly, “you tell me everyday.” It’s true, Phil is always telling his kids how proud he is of them, because they need to know, they need to know that no matter who they love, no matter how they identify, he will always love and support them and that he’s most certainly their number one fan. 

“M’donalds!” Tommy squeals again, and sure he had interrupted the moment but who could get annoyed at such an adorable kid? No one with a heart or soul, that’s for sure, especially when his blonde curls fall over his face and his small hands reach out towards the food. 

Phil parks the car with a smile, his gaze full of love and pride as he passes Tommy and Wilbur their food, tapping Techno gently as he holds out his food to him. “Techno?” he calls out gently with a soft chuckle, “how about you put your book down for a while to eat?” 

Techno, although not responding, puts his book down and takes his food, quietly thanking Phil as he smiles lightly. It’s only a moment later that, while eating, he picks his book up and keeps reading, smiling to himself. 

“I love you, kiddos.” Phil says, smiling happily. How could he not be happy? He has his three kiddos, and for him, that’s more than perfect. 

“Love you too dad!” 

“Yeah, love ya.”

“Love you.”


End file.
